


Oct. 22nd, “We Could Have A Chance.”

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Fictober 2019.A situation came to mind with this prompt. What if the train broke down and Burgin needed to help Sledge and Snafu get to their new home together in New Orleans? What if I took a roadtrip AU but also then made it a little bit sad (because I listened to the Pacific soundtrack while writing this and then that just happened is my only defense)?That is this fic.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 6





	Oct. 22nd, “We Could Have A Chance.”

“I think we could make it,” Burgin stressed. “My dad said I can take the truck, he doesn’t mind. We can get you both home sooner than that piece of shit will.” 

They were stood at the tiny station in Texas, the train that had been ferrying them and the other soldiers home smoking in various spots it was not supposed to be smoking, as everyone was escorted off the train for their safety. 

“It’s an awful imposition on you though,” Eugene replied. “I mean…at the least, we’d have to take turns driving, and we can help pay for gas…but you just got home, we can’t ask you to do this…” 

“Not that we don’t appreciate the offer,” Snafu added. “But we don’t wanna be a burden on ya. They’ll get the train up and running in no time, and-” 

A piece of metal shot off the front of the train, sending everyone scattering off the platform and into the grass field around it. 

Burgin sighed as they crept back out of the field, watching a few engineers approach the train slowly, as if it was a mighty wounded beast. “I’m gonna put it this way. We’ll have to take some breaks, because my dad’s truck has a good amount of miles on it, to put it kindly to the old rust bucket. But, we could have a chance to get you home in one piece. Or, you can take the Fall Apart Express, and maybe reach New Orleans without it totally exploding. Maybe.”

“Sure you don’t mind?” Eugene asked. 

“I need my groomsmen alive, for one. And for two, I helped keep you dumb asses alive through the whole war. You really think I’m gonna break that record now and let you get your ass blown up on that train?” 

“Fine, we’re convinced,” Snafu laughed. “You wanna meet up with family first, clean up before we go?” 

Burgin shook his head. “I’ve waited this long. Can wait a bit longer, and told my dad to give my love to everyone else until I’m back home again. If we head out now, we can probably make decent time and cover a good amount of ground.” 

The truck looked to have seen better days, parked a bit away from the platform at the edge of the field. But it had enough room for all three of them in the front seat plus their bags in the back, and even with the engine going as they got out onto the highway it was quieter and easier to talk than it had been in the busy and loud train car. 

“Think I’m gonna sleep for a week once we’re settled,” Snafu sighed. “Ain’t that a dream? What about you, Gene?” 

“Gonna be sleepin’ right beside ya,” Eugene smiled. “Don’t honestly think I’ll know what else to do with myself at first. I mean…we made it…what now?” 

Burgin shrugged. “Jobs. Marriage. Maybe kids. A dog.” 

“That what your parents told you?” Snafu laughed. 

“Yeah. Not the worst set of ideas. Need a job. Gonna marry Florence and I can’t wait for it. But…I just kinda wanna take it slow after that. Just time for me and Florence to relax. Get us set up in a decent house, spend time together…” 

“Priorities,” Eugene nodded. “I like it. Don’t see any need to rush through the rest of our lives now, just because we got lucky enough to make it home. Rather spend time just enjoyin’ it together.” 

“That’s wisdom right there,” Snafu added. “But Burgie, speakin’ of sleep while we travel along here-” 

“You can nap now if you want. I’ll figure out something so we can stop by the shoulder, all sleep for a bit before we keep going. Told my dad I would, so nobody’s driving while overly tired. Can try and find some food once we hit a town. Not like we got that horribly far to go, but he worries so he told me to be careful,” Burgin replied. 

“Gonna be at least five hours of driving there, and back,” Eugene said. “That’s pretty far.” 

“I guess,” Burgin said. “I might break once it starts gettin’ dark here. We can all huddle together, just like bein’ in a foxhole again.” 

A foxhole on wheels,” Snafu giggled. “Lot more comfy. Warmer too. Luxury foxhole is what this is.” 

“Jesus,” Burgin laughed. “Shit. We all need the sleep, don’t we? Between not bein’ able to sleep on that damn train, and bein’ home, it’s all so…” 

“Overwhelming,” Eugene sighed as he peeked out the window nearest him. “Still doesn’t feel totally real, being back here.” 

Snafu nodded. “Like they might call us back at any second for some reason. Or like I’ll wake up in a minute, and be back in the mud with the flies and the stench of the dead all over me.” 

They rode in silence for a few moments, taking it in. That there could be any sort of quiet, almost silence, just the sound of the engine and the wheels on the road. It was a quiet they hadn’t heard in years, and in comparison to the sound of gunfire and shells it was almost too quiet. 

“You guys feel a little…” Burgin hesitated. 

“Scared?” Eugene asked.

“Terrified?” Snafu added.

“Yeah to both,” Burgin sighed. “Feels silly, but god it just feels so weird. I’m here, I’m alive, I’m home. Why can’t I relax and enjoy that?” 

Burgin’s knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, and Eugene reached over as best he could to pat him on the back. “Think we’re all searching for an answer to that now. You aren’t alone in it.” 

Burgin nodded, but the tension was evident in his shoulders and jaw. 

“Y’know, we don’t gotta rush our little road trip either if you don’t wanna,” Snafu added softly. “We could break for the night round here, park on the shoulder and sleep for awhile?” 

Burgin nodded again quickly, and while they noticed the tears in his eyes it did no extra help or good to point them out. They simply were, like the fear and sadness taking over their homecoming, like the warmth of huddling together in the front seat, taking off their jackets to use as blankets, like the quiet that surrounded them after Burgin parked safely on the side of the road and turned off the truck. 

Snafu was right. There was no need to rush. To recover, or to get home. Just the long, arduous journey to complete to get there.


End file.
